


What It Felt Like

by Acemativity



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ace is way too obsessed with italics and this is exhibit A, Akechi Goro Needs Therapy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Violence, Gen, Heart smashing?, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Literally like he just goes wild, Metaverse (Persona 5), Minorly a vent piece tbh, Or maybe a dream?, Persona 5 Spoilers, RIP to the random ass show host, Unreliable Narrator, Who isn't really the show host hoh?, let me know if i should add other warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemativity/pseuds/Acemativity
Summary: “But you know what’s most memorable?” Honey sweet again, his gleaming smile nothing but shark teeth, eyes wide from the scent of blood. “You know what willneverfucking leave me?"He smiled as wide as his eyes, wild with pent up anguish and rage. "...Let me demonstrate.”--The new Prince Detective, Goro Akechi, is nothing but smiles and submissive laughs for the crowd-- but there's only so much even he can handle.
Kudos: 4





	What It Felt Like

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put CW at the end, but I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it (in a cathartic way, honestly)! The whole work just had a mind of its own and I kind of figured I'd just publish it now -- maybe I'll edit it a bit more later? Not sure -- I'm kind of in the middle of my last semester of uni and also in the process of figuring out ADHD meds soo.... :(

“—and don’t get me started on those _pitiful_ , orphaned children in some slums in this city with _whores_ for mothers!” The man said it with such pride, as if telling a silly joke.

As if they weren't currently on stage, the heat of stage lights heavy on the TV celebrity and this show host.

The detective prince was all sharp teeth and wicked, bubbly laughs. “Ahah... I’m not so sure I follow, sir?"

Honey soothed the scathing tone Akechi lashed in the show host’s direction, overly chipper to hide the knife he was brandishing in his words. “Care to elaborate for me? What about dirty, orphaned children, again? I'd absolutely _love_ to hear more about what you think, you know, as a former one myself.”

“Uh, I-I’m sorry, Akechi-kun, I didn't mean to offend—“

“Ah, but it is not _me_ you’ve offended, sir.” Akechi’s eyes flashed with a feral want — a thirst and lust for blood, lacerations and gunshot wounds.. “You’ve simply offended mothers who have nothing to their names, yet work thanklessly for your secretive nights out and shitty excuses as a husband and human being. The “stress relief” you so desperately find yourself getting after a good fuck.”

Goro found himself standing from his seat— truly an abysmal couch, one no more for looks than comfort —and ripping off his striped tie, just to get something off his chest that he’d been meaning to for years.

“Do you have any idea how it feels?” He climbed atop the coffee table to tower over this spokesman, looking down at him like gum on the fucking asphalt. “To go hungry for nights on end? Unable to vomit even bile, when you’re so nauseous from hunger? Have you ever, once in your _pathetic, miserable little life_ , ever experienced hunger? Loss?”

“No. No you haven’t. I can tell by the way you look at women, at children, at men!” No longer was he on the table, his fists bunched in the man’s tie, shaking him like a dog with each word. “You’ve never sacrificed _SHIT_ in your life — not anything you really cared about or needed, at least.”

He spat in Shido’s face. He shoved him hard enough to topple his stupid "show host" couch. He jumped with as much possible force onto Shido's stomach, taking refuge in that guttural yell, too stunned and reaped of breath to fight back. “ _That’s_ how it feels to go without food at night when you can’t even read yet.”

He kicked the tip of his fancy shoes straight against Shido’s temple with all his force.

“--And _that’s_ how it felt when my mother had to bite the bullet and get me to the fucking hospital. She went _DAYS_ without food to afford it. For me; some worthless—“ _kick,_ “helpless and stupid” _stomp,_ “kid who didn’t _UNDERSTAND!_ ”

Not bloodied to a pulp as much as he’d like, Goro stomped his nose into his skull for good measure. The crunch was as sickening as it was satisfying.

“But you know what’s most memorable?” Honey sweet again, his gleaming smile nothing but shark teeth, eyes wide from the scent of blood. “You know what will _never_ fucking leave me?"  
He smiled as wide as his eyes, wild with pent up anguish and rage. "...Let me demonstrate.”

Goro’s foot only stayed on Shido’s chest for a moment before he knelt over him, both hands clawing over his heart. With a battle cry, Goro sunk his nails in with all his strength, all his might, and he felt the _crack_ of ribs and _squelch_ of muscle underneath give way. He tore at the spot, vicious in his screams, as if he were screaming in pain for Shido, before in his hands lay a heart, messy and deformed. It was ugly, not just for an organ— it was rotting and a sickly hue. And he smashed it against the ground, over-

And over-

And over-

And over-

_And over-_

_And-_

_And--_

Until there was nothing but a squishy mass, no longer resembling a heart, and a spot next to Shido with splatters surrounding its solid red center.

“ _That’s_ how it felt when mom _killed herself_.” Goro stood up, hair in his eyes, and dropped the pulpy mass with a wet thump on his shoe. Even as a bloody mass, his father didn’t look like he’d quite learned his lesson.

Goro looked at his own hands, gloved in drying crimson, wrapping them around his own throat. And squeezed.

_There was one more part of his father he needed to be rid of._

**Author's Note:**

> CW for: Suicide mention (mamakechi and also implied for Goro Akechi), also mention of abuse and neglect that comes with living without food ro money, a lot of violence (specifically kicking in someone's skull and reaching into their chest for their heart -- only to smash it into the ground an unnecessary amount of times), and just some vulgar-ish language
> 
> If you're curious, Bastille's song What Would You Do mildly inspired this whole little thing!


End file.
